


Tastes Like Home

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But no major character death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Execution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loving Sex, Reunion Sex, Secret Places, Soulmates, ark au (the 100), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: Murphy is about to be floated for a crime Emori committed. Stupid soulmates and stupid falling-in-love-with-your-best-friend, right?Written for Chopped: After The Kitchens Close
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chopped: After The Kitchens Close





	Tastes Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Chopped: After The Kitchens Close is the first ever smut round for Chopped! Basically it's a challenge where you write tropes and make it _smutty_. These tropes were a lot of fun to play with and I love them a lot. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Theme:  
> \- Canonverse
> 
> Tropes:  
> \- Childhood Friends to Lovers  
> \- Soulmates  
> \- Secret Places  
> \- Reunion Sex ;)

“May God have mercy on your soul.”

Jaha’s words reverberate through Murphy’s entire being. _Floated_. He’s gonna be floated. It fucking figures. He wouldn’t expect anything less from the Guard.

His mind is reeling when they seize him by the shoulders and push him out of the courtroom, wrists still bound behind his back like he could lash out at any second. Maybe he will—there’s nothing left to lose at this point.

Even though his whole life has been leading up to this point, Murphy still can’t believe it ended up this way. This wasn’t the plan.

Before his arrest, he had a good life. He’d spent hours upon hours with his best friend Emori, curled up in their hideout, trying to make a better life for himself. Studying harder than anyone else to make up for being a screw-up and earn his apprenticeship in Med Bay. Before he was locked up, Murphy was on his way to becoming a nurse, and a damn good one at that.

That was, until Emori’s grandma got sick. She’d brought her in to Med Bay, and the frail woman looked like she was about ten seconds from death. Murphy’s friend Clarke was the one to look her over, and there were tears in her eyes when she gave the verdict. “I’m sorry,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “There’s nothing I can do. Rationing won’t allow it.”

Emori argued and pleaded, but Clarke had no choice. That was the way of the Ark: they couldn’t afford to treat everyone. Some people just weren’t worth it, apparently.

It was Murphy’s least favorite part of his job. He wanted to treat everyone, to give everyone a fair shot at life. But that wasn’t realistic.

Emori took her grandma back home to their apartment, and Murphy’s heart broke at the tears teasing her eyes. Her grandma was the only family she had, and soon even she would be gone. It wasn’t fair.

He pleaded with Abby. If anyone could do something, it would be her. She was head doctor and the Alpha Station representative on the council. But in the end, Abby just shook her head and sent him on his way. There was nothing she could do. Or maybe there was nothing she was _willing_ to do.

Emori was alone the next time she came to Med Bay. She said she was there to visit Murphy, but she never did that because he was so busy. Med Bay was always crowded with people. They’d already cut oxygen levels—Clarke had told him the Ark was running out of oxygen and the engineers were buying time to fix it.

Murphy didn’t see her much in the next few days. He was busy with work, and when he wasn’t there she was either working or sitting vigil over her grandma, dark circles slowly taking over her face. All Murphy could do was bring them food, offer a few jokes they only half joked at, and hope for the best.

He was just getting off a long shift when a pain shot straight through his chest. It was unlike any pain he had ever felt before: deep in his heart like someone was impaling him on a burning blade. The pain pulled him clear across the Ark to a Mecha Station apartment, one he’d been to many times before: Emori’s. Everything in his body was screaming that something was very very wrong with Emori. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he needed to be there.

He knocked on the door and she let him inside.

“What’s wrong, Mori? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?” He was practically panting, eyes flitting all over her trying to figure out what was wrong.

She scrunched up her eyebrows. “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know.” Murphy sighed and sat down on the chair, pulling his hands into his hair in frustration. “I could’ve sworn-”

Just then, there was a pounding at the door. “Ark Guard, open up!”

Murphy jumped up and threw his body in front of Emori’s. No Guard was gonna get her. No way, no how. He glanced back at her, and she nodded.

She stepped to the back of the room, where her grandmother was lying in bed.

Murphy opened the door as confidently as he could muster, a sly smile crossing over his face. “How can I help you, good sirs?”

“Step to the side.”

Murphy raised his hands in a display of surrender and took a few steps back. The guards pushed past him anyway, knocking him to the side.

“Whoa whoa whoa guys,” Murphy said. “What’s all this about?”

“Routine search of the residence. ID bracelets out and up against the wall, you know the drill.”

Somehow, this didn’t feel like a routine inspection. All the same, Murphy and Emori each slid a shoulder under her grandma’s arm and helped her over to stand against the wall. Miraculously, she’d been growing stronger over the last few days. She hardly needed their help to walk anymore.

The guards tore the apartment apart, throwing open drawers and tossing their belongings on the floor, lifting their beds and searching through their bedsheets and the boxsprings underneath.

Murphy suspected they were looking for something in particular, but he had no idea what it could be. He glanced at Emori and she bit her lip, just a little. A message: _yeah there’s something here. Sorry._

Murphy looked straight back at the guards and narrowed his eyes as they searched the apartment. Eventually they found it: a little bottle of pills stowed in her grandma’s underwear drawer.

“Stolen!” The guard barked, whipping out his electrified shock baton and stalking over to them. “Now which one of you wants to fess up, hmm?”

None of them said anything at first, but as Emori was about to open her mouth, Murphy got that burning stab through his chest again. He couldn’t let her do it. Emori was 18. If she was found guilty, they’d execute her, simple as that. Murphy was only 17. At least he’d have a chance.

“It was me,” he said, sure as ever. “They had nothing to do with it. It was all me.”

The guard pointed his baton at Murphy’s chest. “Explain yourself.”

Thankfully Murphy was good at thinking on his feet. “Like I said, they didn’t know anything about it. They knew about the medicine, sure. Of course. But I’m an apprentice at Med Bay. I told them Abby cleared me to deliver the medicine. I stole it.”

“Is this true?” The guard glanced between Emori and her grandma.

Murphy could feel the tightening of Emori’s grasp on his arm behind her grandma’s back, but she didn’t say anything, just nodded.

One of the other guards snatched Murphy’s ID bracelet out his outstretched hand. “Well then… _John Murphy_. You’re under arrest for theft of a rationed good. You’re coming with us.”

As they pulled him away, Murphy caught a glimpse of Emori’s eyes trembling and filling with tears. _Don’t go_ , they pleaded. _Let this all be a bad dream. Let me take the fall. I was the one who did it._ But she knew better than to fight this. False confessions were a crime. Fighting a guard was a crime. Emori couldn’t do anything to stop this.

They took Murphy to the skybox, and there he sat for six grueling months.

It felt more like six years.

In the present, his bound wrists and the guards’ unkind hands at his shoulders left him restless and twitchy on the way to the airlock. He didn’t fight them off, but he was damn close to it.

They get to the airlock and the guards shove him inside. Even before they suck out the air, he can’t breathe.

He can’t hear anything because of the thick material between himself and the hallway, but he can see everything. Emori runs into view, crying and frantic. Emori _never_ cries, not even when they were ten and she fell against a metal table and sliced her cheek straight through. Their teacher let Murphy go with her to Med Bay: her holding a towel against her cheek with one hand and clutching his hand in the other. She squeezed his hand through everything: the walk, the wait, and the stitches. By the end of it, he could hardly feel his hand.

When he got back to class, they made fun of him for having a _“girlfriend.”_ Murphy just flipped them off behind the teacher’s back and eventually they learned to shut up. Emori is his best friend, and he would never change that because some phonies made fun of him.

Emori can’t be here now. No, she shouldn’t. He can’t let her see him die, he can’t let her-

 _Oh no_. There it is again: that sharp pain in his chest. Emori is confessing, he just knows it.

Murphy has known he and Emori are soulmates for a while now. He felt it for the first time the day he raced to her apartment to get arrested, and he figured it out maybe a week after that, after the emotions ran down and he had time to think about what had happened.

Soulmates aren’t very common. Most people never have them at all, and even most who have them never figure out who they are. It’s a tricky thing: a soulmate is only revealed when they’re in mortal danger. There’s no way to fake that: it either is or it isn’t. It comes in a burst of pain through the chest. The romantics would say it’s a burst of pain through the soul, a pull of the string that binds your soul to theirs, but Murphy holds that it feels more like really bad heartburn. Either way, it’s not pleasant. Most of the time when someone finds out they have a soulmate, it’s followed soon after by death.

So no. When Murphy figured it out, he didn’t say a word. He couldn’t do that to Emori, couldn’t let her know what they were when he was most likely gonna die in six months anyway. When she felt the pain, she’d probably just think it’s grief, right? He couldn’t bear the thought of her hung up on him after his death. They’ve always been friends anyway, never lovers. It isn’t important that they’re soulmates.

He’s fallen in love anyway.

The pain rips through Murphy’s core, and he needs out of that airlock. He pounds on the door, pleading and crying even though the comms are cut off and not one of the guards can hear him.

The door opens, and Murphy steps out. Two guards immediately latch onto his shoulders, but he doesn’t give them any mind. All he cares about is Emori and keeping her safe.

“John?” Her voice is small. Far away. So much smaller than her usual biting self.

He nods tightly and turns to Jaha. “We need to talk.”

The chancellor scoffs. “And what does a juvenile delinquent have to say to me? Whatever you need to say you can say in front of my guards.”

Murphy shakes his head. “Not this one, believe me. You’ll want to hear this alone.”

Jaha’s face tightens and Murphy thinks he’s about to deny him, but then he nods his head and the guards are slipping his handcuffs back onto his wrists.

Jaha leads him away. They walk in silence, and it’s the eeriest thing Murphy has ever experienced. Way worse than the ghost stories the kids used to tell in the dark. But then Jaha pulls him into an empty room and shuts the door behind them, and it gets even worse.

Murphy clears his throat. “I’m gonna cut to the chase: I know all about the oxygen problem. The Ark is better off with Emori and me on it and you know it.”

Jaha’s eyes narrow. “Explain yourself.”

“It’s a system failure. We’re gonna be short on oxygen for quite some time here. Emori? She’s a mechanic and a fucking genius, thank you very much. She knows more about this _old boat_ -” He chuckles at how dorky Emori is. _“-_ than anyone has a right to. You can’t just throw all that training out the airlock.”

“There is a price to pay for a crime, John. I can’t have these things going unpunished.”

Murphy rolls his eyes. “Oh right, I almost forgot. When oxygen is low, that means hypoxemia and hypoxia. You’ll need all the medical staff you can get to treat that. John Murphy, at your service.” He bows and smirks up at Jaha.

Jaha considers for a long moment, his face not giving anything away before he speaks. “Fine. You’re exonerated on one condition and one condition only: if I even catch a whiff that you spread this ‘low oxygen’ nonsense to _anyone else_ , you’ll _both_ be floated.”

Murphy could just about hug him, he’s so relieved. But he refrains himself.

When they get back to Emori and the guards and he sees her tied and held up by her shoulders the same way he just was, it hurts. But nothing compares to how good it feels when Jaha says the words _you are pardoned for your crimes_ , and the both of them start crying all over again. Emori still has the handcuffs on her wrists but he doesn’t, and he runs to her and wraps her up in his arms. She digs her face into his shoulder, getting his shirt wet with her tears. He lowers his head to sniff her hair, and the scent of it hasn’t changed a bit since the last time he held her. At some point her arms wrap around him too, so the guard must have let her free of the cuffs. 

Murphy doesn’t want to ever let her go.

Eventually she does pull back, just enough to lean up and speak into his ear. “How?”

He holds her a little tighter against his chest. “You’re too important to let die, Mori. You’re too important.”

She pulls away to look him in the eye, a question on her face.

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

Emori smiles. “Okay.” She turns to address the guards. “Are we clear to go now?”

Jaha nods them off and Emori leads Murphy away, their fingers intertwined and arms pressed up against each other. Emori looks up at him with such a sweet smile on her face and a glimmer in her eye, and the knowledge of her being his soulmate burns a little brighter in his chest.

It’s hard to remember they’re not lovers. He wishes they could be.

There’s no question where he and Emori will go. It has to be their hideout. They walk in silence, neither having to speak to convey what they mean. They’ve been friends for so long, the silence is welcome. They just need to bask in the warmth of being _alive_ and being _together_. That’s not how either one of them imagined this day would end.

Their hideout is on the far end of Mecha Station, through the narrow hallways and into an abandoned storage closet. On the back wall there’s a loose panel no one’s ever bothered to fix. Emori slides it to the side and ushers Murphy inside.

Their hideout is small, but it’s the loveliest place Murphy can imagine. Most of the floor space is covered in cushions and brightly colored blankets. There’s an old green bouncy ball they played with a lot when they were younger and a handmade deck of cards Emori’s grandma made for them.

The best part was the right wall: instead of a plain grey wall, it was a window. The whole wall was clear, looking out at the stars. A lot of people preferred the view of the Earth, but this was Murphy’s favorite. To him, this is a much better sight. There are stories written all throughout the stars, and he and Emori would gaze at them for hours. It’s weird to have such a big window in a secret place only the two of them know about or visit, but it’s their own little paradise, far away from the worries of his mom or her grandma and everything else that usually plagues them.

For now, they just curl up in the blankets.

Emori takes to tracing soothing lines up and down Murphy’s arm. “I missed you.”

It tugs at Murphy’s heart. “I missed you too.” She came to visit him in the skybox whenever she could, but it wasn’t the same as getting to be with her like this. He swallows hard. “Why did you come to the airlock?”

“I had to come, John. I knew you were in danger and I don’t know—I just knew I had to come to that airlock. I had to try to save you.”

“Saving me isn’t your responsibility.”

“John.” She tilts her head at him. “I’m the reason you were arrested in the first place. Without me, you never would have been there.”

It’s true, technically. But Murphy doesn’t really care. “Without you, I would’ve been locked up a long time before that.”

Murphy can’t imagine what his life would have become without Emori. They became friends soon after his dad was executed and his mom started drinking. They were assigned a school project together, and it just worked. She took him to her hideout and it became _their_ hideout. Somewhere along the line, Emori became the most important person in his life.

Emori is silent for a bit. “John?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did my chest hurt so bad? And how did I know which airlock you were at?”

Murphy takes a slow breath, considering what he should tell her. The truth is probably best. “I think you know why and you’re just afraid to say it.”

“Are we...” She can’t quite bring herself to say it.

“Yeah,” he says. “We’re soulmates.”

The word hangs in the air between them. _Soulmates_.

“What does it mean?” Emori aks. “I mean, what do we do now?”

He gives her a cheeky smile. “Whatever the hell we want—that’s the best part. But for me-” He presses his lips together. “-you have to know I love you. Right?”

She nuzzles in closer to him. “What way do you love me?”

The air between them is thick and heated and it feels like it could spark at any moment. He lets his eyes flit down to her lips then back up to her eyes. “I love you in every single way I can imagine.”

Emori’s eyes grow wider as she takes him in. When she finally speaks again, her voice is low and restrained in her throat. “I’d really like to kiss you, John.”

“Hell yeah.” He cups her face and captures her lips with his. Everything about kissing her is so new, yet nothing about it is awkward or uncomfortable. Emori’s lips, her body, everything about her—feels like coming home, and he can’t imagine a better feeling.

She melts into the kiss with a sigh. Her lips are pliable yet strong, the perfect combination of give and take that suits her so well. When his tongue plays at the seam of her lips she lets him in, but it isn’t long until she gets impatient. She pushes him onto his back and he goes willingly, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her body flush against him even as she straddles his hips.

Everything is molten. Emori is everywhere, but with every moment his need for her grows. He wants her all around him and overtaking everything else. He wants her forever and always. Soft and sweet and a little dominant. Just like this, in their own apartment stealing dinner out of the pan after a long day at work, in a bed of their own so he can fall asleep next to her every night… He wants it all with her.

All that can wait. Right now, all he can think about is her body. He wants to taste her, to suck her and milk all the pleasure he can out of her, and then he wants to fuck her deep and good and make her come all over him.

It seems like Emori wants the same thing, because the next thing he knows she’s rubbing her hips against his building erection and pulling away from his lips to gasp at the stimulation. “Oh my god, John.”

“Yeah?” He opens his eyes to see her close above him, mouth parted and graze bearing straight into him. Keeping his grip at her hips steady, he grinds his hips up and she throws her head back.

“No fair! You’re playing dirty.”

His eyebrow raises. “Oh, we’re _playing_ now, are we?”

She swats at him playfully. “Shut up and fuck me, John.”

His eyes just about roll to the back of his head at that. “Fuck. Yeah. I can do that.”

When he’s able to think once again, he rolls them over so she’s on her back, face illuminated by the soft glow of the Ark’s exterior lights. _So beautiful. So perfect._ And here she is, loving him and desiring him just like he loves and desires her. Murphy can’t believe he gets her as his soulmate. He doesn’t deserve someone as great as her, but somehow he got her. He has no intention of ever doing anything to jeopardize that. He traces her cheek with his thumb and leans in to kiss her square on the lips.

He hungers to taste more of her. “Can I lick, you, Mori?”

She tries to get out of her clothes before she even bothers with a response. “Yes. Always yes.”

He helps her lift her shirt and bra off her back. He kisses her again, because he just can’t help himself. But then he refocuses, trails kisses up her jaw to behind her ear and down her neck, sucking his love just hard enough to make her gasp.

When he gets to her chest she arches her back up off the cushions, pulling his head down with her badass hand and scratching at his back with the other.

Murphy doesn’t stay there long though, just swirls his tongue a few times as he kneads her creamy skin, because he just can’t wait. He needs to taste Emori’s sweet juices on his tongue. He’s thought about how she’ll taste for so long—probably longer than he’s even known she’s his soulmate, if he’s being honest. But with every minute they’ve been apart, his desire for her has only grown stronger.

He kisses at the soft spot below her belly button, and she reaches her hands down to her pants. They pop open and he takes the hint, grabbing her pants and her panties together with them, following their descent with tender kisses down her leg until he can rip them straight off her.

Emori is completely bare beneath him, and Murphy can’t believe his eyes. He’s known she’s beautiful since the day he met her, but laid out for him like this… She’s something else entirely.

She opens her legs to let him in between, and his heart pounds out of his chest. He spreads his hands over her thighs and squeezes them gently. She squirms under his gaze and spreads her thighs wider.

In his dreams he’d tease her to orgasm, make her wait until she was begging him to let her come. But the reality of this is too much. He has to taste her, has to get her all over him.

So he closes his mouth over her folds and licks right into her. She tastes different than he expected: a little saltier, a little deeper. And it’s delicious. She’s delicious. 

The sound of her heavy breathing and little moans urge him on. He takes her clit in his mouth and flicks it in circles with his tongue.

She moans loudly and tangles her fingers in his hair to pull him in closer. “Harder, John, please.”

Thankfully she needs it just as bad as he does. He takes her clit between his teeth and sucks her hard. When she gets too sensitive, he moves down to her pussy and just devours her.

Apparently that’s still not enough, so he works her clit with his mouth and twists his fingers up into her. She clamps down on him and it’s the best feeling. If that was anything to go off of for how she might feel around _him_ , well… he needed to get this over with quickly before he wasted his chance.

It only takes a few more passes of his tongue and pistons of his fingers before she’s screaming his name, coming all over his fingers and squeezing him tight by his head and his fingers inside her.

Murphy works her through it gently and laps up the juices she squeezed out when she came. Her body relaxes and she guides him back up her body with her hand in his hair.

He leans down to kiss her again and she moans into his mouth, sucking and tasting him all over again. She’s messy and a little lazy in her bliss, and so very _hot_ Murphy can’t contain his excitement. Not that he’d want to even if he could.

As the thrill of her orgasm calms down, she tears his shirt off and flips them over so she’s on top. Her hair falls in a curtain around his head and she laughs when she pulls away from his lips again. “We taste good together.”

He nuzzles her nose. “Who knew the soulmate gods thought of everything?”

Emori hums. “They sure did get us right.”

“We should have done this a long time ago, hm?”

“Maybe.” She kisses across his chest. “But it’s perfect this way.”

“You’re perfect this way.”

She smiles into his chest. “Flirt.”

He would have a biting response, but it’s hard to form a coherent thought in his head when she’s nibbling all across his chest and starting an assault at his pants. She looks hungry for him, so hungry, and he can do nothing but watch her.

That, and shove his pants down his hips.

His underwear clings to his hips, and half of him curses it for being yet another layer of clothing in between them, keeping him from feeling her again. The other half of him is grateful for it. This way, he gets to see the look on her face as she unwraps him. If she was hungry for him before, now she’s _starving_. She throws off the last of his clothes and goes right back to him, gaping at him like he’s her first real meal after a lifetime of barely scraping by. He wasn’t expecting it, but she licks a stripe up his cock and circles her tongue around the tip, looking into his eyes all the while.

He tugs at her hair. “You’re killing me here.”

She pulls off with a smile. “I just had to taste you. And I regret nothing.”

“Come ‘ere.” He guides her back up his body and pulls her back in for a kiss, his other hand reaching down to squeeze her bare ass.

She grins into the kiss and angles her hips to rub her clit against his cock. They both groan and that must be all she needs, because then she’s sitting up and leading him to her entrance. “You ready?”

“So fucking ready, Mori, you have no idea.”

She glances down at his straining cock. “I think I have a bit of an idea.”

“It’s more than that though. Like—my heart is horny for you.”

She snorts. “You’re such a sap, John.”

“Say that again and I’ll _end_ you.” There’s no real bite to his words and she knows it, if the heat on her face is anything to go by.

Emori braces her free hand on his chest and sinks down. Everywhere her delicious pussy touches feels like molten lava in the best possible way. She’s so hot, squeezes him better than anything else, and the way she moves on his cock is beyond anything he’s ever felt before.

Except maybe the way he feels for _her_.

When she gets all the way down and he can feel the weight of her ass on his hips, her face splits in a grin. She rolls on him and throws her head back, rocking and moaning all the while. He lets her lead the movement at first, so mesmerized by the way she takes charge of his body he almost forgets he’s there too. But then he holds on tight to her hips—she might have a bruise form there—and bucks up into her tight heat.

As she builds up to orgasm, she falls forward until her face is just a few inches above his. Her pupils are blown wide and her mouth is open, panting at the effort of fueling their movements and the heat of her nearing orgasm overtaking her.

Murphy flips them over and takes control. She lets him slide her leg over his shoulder and bare down harder, deeper, at just the angle he was craving.

She’s ravenous with it. “John, I’m so close, please! Please make me come John I need it!”

 _There it is_. Murphy didn’t think he’d have enough patience to make her beg for it, but here she is, spread beautifully beneath him, moaning and pleading with him to make her come on his cock. It’s enough to drive him mad.

She’s so close but so is he, and as a matter of pride he needs to make her come before he can. He reaches a hand in between them and works at her clit as he delves deep into her core. The beginning of her orgasm flutters on him and it’s not a second too soon.

“Come on, Mori, you can do it. Holy _fuck_ you feel good! Love how you let go like that. That’s right babe, come for me just like that.”

She comes in earnest then, clamping down on him and squeezing her eyes tight. “John, John, John!” She chants his name and it’s the greatest thing.

He pushes into her deepest depths and finally, _finally_ lets go. His come shoots out of him and straight into Emori’s core, filling her up with it as she contracts around him with what remains of her orgasm. It’s probably a carnal sense of accomplishment, but he thrills in the thought of his come inside her, dripping out of her and into her underwear as she goes about her day.

They stay locked together like that for a few moments, panting into each other and letting their breath return to normal. He runs his fingers through her messy hair, trying to smooth it back down and out of her face. Then he pulls out of her and rolls to lie on his back by her side.

She rolls over to curl into his side and land a filthy yet lazy kiss against his lips. He wraps his arms around her and this is it: exactly what he wants in life. He loves her so much.

She pulls away from his lips with a gasp. “I forgot something.”

Murphy’s mind races a mile a minute trying to figure out what that could be.

“I forgot to tell you I love you, John!”

“And here _I_ thought I was the only one who caught feelings,” he deadpans. But he can’t hold back a chuckle. “I love you too, Emori.”

She kisses him again, and she tastes like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please come scream at me in the comment section. I love to hear from and chat with you all! And while you're at it, please go check out the other fics for this round. There's a vote running May 15-May 17 2020 as well (fic updated for the event time extension), and I urge you to cast your vote in that after you read the others.
> 
> Much love!   
> -Mobi <3


End file.
